


15 PRECINCT HI-JINKS

by lila_luscious1



Series: NYPD BLU [1]
Category: NYPD Blue
Genre: Anal, Cheating, Fellatio, Multi, Vaginal, strapon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: The members of the 15th Precinct bond in ways not authorized in the NYPDapproved activities manual





	15 PRECINCT HI-JINKS

Cpt. Arthur Fancy

Lt. Tony Rodriguez

Det Andy Sipowicz

Det. Connie McDowell

Det. Baldwin Jones

Det Greg Medavoy

Det Rita Ortiz

Det Diane Russell

Ex-Det Jill Kirkendall

ADA Valerie Haywood

This is a CELEBRITY PARODY involving characters of the TV show NYPD Blue.  
This story in no way intends to depict/insinuate/intimate that the characters in the  
story/stories engage in, condone, or approve of the sex acts contained in the content.  
Please do not read this story if you are under 18 years of age, or if it is illegal in  
the state or area where you live. If you want to comment or give productive and/or  
constructive advice or criticism, I welcome it. Anything NEGATIVE (attacks on me,  
etc ) or otherwise non-helpful bullshit you can keep to yourself. If you MUST  
spread your poison, have the balls to leave an email so that you can be cussed  
the fuck out in proper fashion. Enjoy....

This story involves hetero (I will not be making this a HABIT), interracial, and  
lesbian sex between members and ex-members of New York City's 15th precinct.  
Hope you like it.

****************

Connie McDowell's throat is packed to capacity with Arthur Fancy's foot-long ebony  
scepter. Tears run down the blonde beauty's face (luckily she wears "smear-free"  
mascara, so the damage is not too bad) as she struggles to cope with the black  
Captain's monster endowment. Her small hands stroke the shaft lovingly as her  
little pink tongue laves the marble-hard staff. She regrets that Fancy will not have  
enough time to fuck her like she wants, but at least she will get a belly-full of his delicious  
"nut" to keep her satisfied for awhile. Fancy has one big hand on top of her head, guiding  
her movements. Outside in the bull-pen, the detective squad goes-about their daily business  
...all except for Lt Rodriguez and Det Ortiz...

"Ay, Dios!" Ortiz cries, as Rodriguez's bulbous prick-head gashes the left wall of her  
wide-open cunt.

They are in an un-marked car in a New York alleyway, fucking like the hot-blooded latins  
that they are.

"Work those walls, Papi, gimme that dick!" she urges. They are in the back seat, with  
Ortiz in the "missionary " position, her slacks down around her ankles. Rodriguez has  
discarded his jacket, and his slacks are also down past his knees. He is putting his 9"  
cunt-tamer to excellent use.

"Ahh, baby, yeah!" Rodriguez groans, knawing on the chocolate brown bud of Rita's left nipple.  
The inner muscles of her oven-hot, soaking-wet twat milks his big meat-pole like fingers inside  
a velvet-glove, and he has to battle to keep from emptying his balls into that snapping "panocha".

"Metemela en el culo, Papi," Ortiz whispers, staring the her boss right in the eye.  
That suggestion almost causes Rodriguez to blow his wad. His pulls his juice-slick  
dick from her squelching gash and leans back to give her room to move onto he  
r  
hands and knees. Staring back over her left shoulder she gives her lover a wicked  
grin.

She dips one hand between her legs to coat her fingers with a generous amount  
of the copious female-cum leaking from her sore pussy, then reaches-back to spread  
some on her brown ass-pucker. A second trip to her honey-pot yields enough to  
slicken Rodriguez's throbbing prick with. Then she puts one and on each round  
ass-cheek and spreads them wide in invitation.

"Do it baby" she whispers. "Fuck Rita's asshole."

Pressing the tip of his cock against that inviting target, Rodriguez pushes forward, slowly.  
An intense pain shoots through her sphincter as it is stretched-open, bit by bit. The  
tight ring finally snaps around the blunt plum-sized tip, and Ortiz groans in response....

*****************

Ex-detective Jill Kirkendall is in hiding, having run-off with her no-good ex-husband Don, who  
she ends-up killing after one fuck-up too many. She phones Diane Russell in secret, requesting  
a meeting in Paris, Texas, where Jill has run-to with her kids. A kindly neighbor, an elderly  
lady of 65, agrees to watch the two boys while Diane and Jill meet. Diane is able to request  
and receive some time-off (one day) to make the trip.

She arrives in Paris at 8:15 am and is at Jill's place an hour later. As soon as Jill opens the  
door Diane is on her like a duck on a june-bug. Soft lips meet in a hot, searing, lip-smacking  
kiss, and Diane paws her ex-partner like a pimply teen on prom night. Jill's big titties are an  
obvious, immediate target, and the horny detective's fingers are pinching and squeezing them  
as if she's milking a cow. Jill's hands aren't idle: her fingers are on the zipper of Diane's dress  
slacks, tracing the out-line of the strap-on she knows the brunette is wearing underneath.

"My pussy misses your tongue", the husky-voiced blonde tells Diane breathlessly,  
after the kiss ends.

"My tongue misses your sweet pussy", Diane smiles in reply. "Let's go to bed."

****************

Part of the enjoyment of the blow-job he's receiving is that the fact that McDowell is Sipowicz'  
woman. The two men have had their differences over the years, and though they have come  
to an understanding of sorts, it is by no means a friendship. Fancy can't understand why  
such a hot bitch would be involved with the bald, fifty-year old, not-so-handsome detective,  
but he doesn't really give a fuck. Matter of fact, going-over Andy's record, he's had more  
than one woman most would consider out of his league (Sylvia Costas, now McDowell).

He'd never banged Andy's second wife (Sylvia) but this blonde bitch with the big  
rack certainly knows her way around a male organ. Her hungry sucking is finally  
getting-to Fancy, and his balls tighten in anticipation of un-loading into the kneeling  
detective's willing gullet. Grunting, he tightens his grip on her head and begins fucking  
her throat, rather than allow her to control the action.

She nearly chokes when the 12" of ebony cock-meat swells incredibly and hot sperm  
spews down her throat. She swallows as fast as she can, but Fancy must have been  
extra-randy, because another big, thick packet follows the first, in short order.

"Damn, Captain!" she grins, licking her lips. "Guess you didn't get any before leaving home  
this morning!"

"Negative," Arthur Fancy replies, as she cleans him with a paper towel. "As a matter of fact,  
I fucked Lilian twice."

The blonde detective gets to her feet, pouting. "Is that why I can't get fucked;  
because of wifey?"

"Aren't you involved with Andy?" Fancy counters. "Come on, Connie. I'm not supposed  
to fuck my own wife now? Especially since Sipowicz is getting his."

"If only you knew" Connie mutters under her breath. She gathers herself and puts-on  
a brave face.

"You're right, I apologize. I was looking forward to getting some of that GOOD black  
meat this morning, that's all." She pats her groin to illustrate her point.

Fancy gives her a kiss on the forehead as he heads to the door of Rodriguez' office. "Take  
some 'lost time' later today and meet me at the 'place' ".

"OK, Baby...I mean CAPTAIN...I mean CAPTAIN BABY," the sexy Blonde smirks.

Straightening her clothes McDowell follows him out into the "catching area", smiling adoringly  
at Andy as she moves toward her desk. She laughs inwardly, aware that she and Sipowicz (or he  
and FANCY) will "throw shots" if he ever finds-out she is not only sucking and fucking Fancy,  
but also Baldwin Jones, Valerie Haywood, and Rita Ortiz (ALL People Of Color for whom Andy  
has a strong and well-known _AFFINITY_for (YEAH-RIGHT!)....her cunt moistens  
anew when she flashes back to how Baldwin had crammed his huge black butt-buster up her  
ass just 12 short hours ago.

As she sits down (gingerly), she wonders if anyone can smell her pussy...

**Author's Note:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION  
Panocha: Cunt/Pussy  
Metemela en el culo: Put It In My Ass  



End file.
